Percy Jackson and Lightning thief
by ImNarnianandHalfblood
Summary: ...read, read, read, read, please, please read, review, review... Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I'm a fan of Percy Jackson. It is my first story of PJ, so please read and review about the story, and I have made some mistakes regarding grammer and all. Please read the story and review how it is.**

**Thank you **

Okay, right now I begin my story, yeah half-blood story, I never wanted to be a half-blood, a son of a Greek god. I was a normal kid, playing basketball and skateboard and oh also was being expelled from every school every year. Okay, come on, you think being a half-blood is cool but actually it's not, it's very dangerous, fighting with monsters and saving yourself with an intension not to die is very dangerous. Well, you might be one of us if you feel anything strange around you, if weird things happens to you, then you're a half-blood. Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Percy Jackson, I'm 12 years old, son of Sally Jackson and uh never mind I'm gonna tell you my dad's name kinda later.

Now, I'm gonna tell you how I came to know that I am a half-blood, cool, don't dance, I know how bad it is to be a half-blood, and I'm gonna tell you what I did in the first quest and how it was. I'm again warning you "don't wish to be a half-blood"

The story begins here.

I was learning in Yancy Academy where mental case children were studying, yeah, we were kinda troubling children, oh don't back off, I don't scratch your face, I meant to say we were not at all like brilliant students, standing on the stage with the dozen of medals decorated on the body, beside the great headmaster and being congratulated with prizes and gifts for scoring straight 'A+'s. Okay, I used to score "C"s, that was the stage of me, never went upper at all. Because I had ADHD and deslexia.

Okay, let's get back. I'm in sixth grade, and I already told you that I'm a troubled kid, yeah, of course I am, the monsters say but in the private school, the teachers say. My mom, the nicest person ever on the earth never stress on me to study hard when my report cards used to be decorated with the familiar word "Failed" she never cared for that, yet she used to say I'm great.

"Your father will be so happy to see you Percy" she used to say to me. "He would be so proud to see you"

I used to wonder 'What? He would be proud about me? what I am? I'm nothing, a boy who always been boarding to one school to another school from six years'

I had asked my mom about my dad once. She only said "He's so good, handsome, gentle, and was the only one who loved me most"

"Then where he is?" I asked her nibbling the blue cake prepared by my mom.

"He's off the sea, Percy" mom said "But he's not dead, he sailed off the sea for a good purpose"

The words 'He's not dead, he sailed off the sea for a good purpose' made me wonder what was his good purpose.

Okay wait, I'll tell my dad's name, first listen to me, I know when to tell the name, be patience.

But I still remember a soft smile, the gentle eyes staring at me but I can't figure out my dad's face because I had not at all seen my dad's face. Mom said that he left when she was a pregnant.

Back to the Yancy now. I kinda liked the school because my Latin teacher was so good with me and I loved him most, and I got a best friend ever, that's Grover, poor Grover had some disabilities of legs and every step was too difficult to him but don't be fooled guys, he's a swift runner, he runs so fast that makes me wonder how. He sounds like he is being lagging behind in the sixth grade for several years because he already had acnes and wispy moustache and beard had already peeked out of his skin.

One day, it was decided for a trip to Greek and Roman museum planned by my favourite teacher Mr. Brunner, and oh, I forgot to tell you that he was a middle aged man and was motorized in wheelchair, and he had thousand years old eyes. I decided to trip the tour just because it was his plan. He was a cool man, his jokes and stories are stored in my brain. He used to tell us about Roman and Greek myths.

I had thought this trip would be much better than other trips I had, but I was totally wrong, the thing happened in this trip was bigger compared to all other bad situations had taken in the past trips which I had considered them as "The worst times". I had never expected that thing, the things began getting worse after this trip.

WAIT, I'll tell you everything! Just let me tell my story.

I had a maths teacher named Mrs. Dodds, well she was kinda bad to me and the one who always used to punish me saying "Honey, you've done a mistake dear, you've to be punished for this. Am I right child?"

"Percy dear, meet me at my chamber, I've got something for you" and she used to make me erase the text books all night, which was my most hate punishment ever. And she always had an eye on me and used to find out any mistake from me to punish me. No, I don't make mistakes like that, it was Nancy Bobofit, who used to do this.

This girl, Nancy Bobofit was just like my enemy who was cuddled by the maths teacher Mrs. Dodds. She was the favourite girl of Mrs. Dodds and I was the boy who was hated by her.

We were making it to the museum in the bus. The sweet girl of our maths teacher, Nancy was right behind us, hitting my best friend Grover with the4 chunk of peanuts straight to his head. Yeah, of course he was an easy target. What? No, no, he never fights like that. Yeah, I was about to give Nancy a black eye but Grover never let me do it.

"Grover, please" I pleaded him. "Let me deal with her"

"Oh come on Percy" he said. "Don't you remember what the headmaster has said?"

Then the memory came flooding into me of my pointy nosed headmaster, making it to me saying no sorry yelling " ! I'VE BEEN GETTING MANY COMPLAINTS ON YOU FROM YOUR MATHS TEACHER. IF THIS AGAIN CONTINUES I'LL PUNISH YOU! THE PUNSIHMENT WILL BE THE PUNISHMENT WHICH YOU CAN'T EVEN THINK OF"

I sat aback murmuring "Shit"

"Be calm man, that's alright" Grover smiled at me.

The wheels lost their life and stopped right before the big museum.

"Hop out kids" Mr. Brunner said, wheeling his wheel chair.

We got down the bus and walked in the museum. Mr. Brunner took in charge of the leading and began his lectures about the statues and narrated their life stories.

Yeah, it was so interesting. And I loved it much.

But the murmuring noise made by Nancy and her friends caught my attention I twirled my head back and said "Will you be quiet?"

"No" Nancy answered with her creepy voice though it was the sweet voice to Mrs. Dodds.

I glared at her few minutes.

"Percy Jackson" Mrs. Dodds said. "You are here to listen what Mr. Brunner is saying, got it?" her dark eyes twinkled as if they were indicating danger.

"Sorry ma'am" I apologized and turned front. I found Mr. Brunner staring at me with his thousand years old eyes. I did do nothing but stared at the ground without any idea.

"And this statue is of…" he continued waving his hands at the statue of a goddess.

"Mr. Jackson" Mr. Brunner said. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, sir" I said.

"Then" Mrs. Dodds came in. "Why did you say Shut up to him?"

"I, I didn't say anything to hi-him, Nan…" I grumbled up with the words.

"Meet me after the lecture, Jackson" she said sharply.

"O-Okay" I replied.

Mr. Brunner continued his speeches wheeling towards the next statue. We followed him.

"Say nothing to her Percy" Grover whispered into me. "You'll be punished"

I nodded.

After the lecture Mr. Brunner ordered us to have our Tiffin.

"She is not at all a human" I said to Grover walking away from other classmates.

"Who?" he said taking off a box filled with bread and jam from his backpack.

"Our maths teacher" I said in low voice.

He regarded me for a while with his serious face that I had never seen. "I'm afraid, you're right"

I sighed as Nancy came over to me with her friends saying "Oh Percy. I remembered my sweet teacher saying "Percy, meet me after the lecture" isn't it girls?"

"Oh yeah, She said it" her friends who almost looked like freaking dead bodies danced around me.

"Percy" I heard a voice and I was sure it was Mrs. Dodds. I ran to her without making a second late just because if I was late I was sure that I'll be overthrown under another punishment.

"I need to talk to you" Mrs. Dodds said. "Come along" she moved further. I looked behind at Grover, his eyes said me to be careful. When I turned back, I found Mrs. Dodds, quiet away from me, she was near the door of the museum.

"You want me to carry you, honey?" she asked me.

"N-No ma'am" I said running to her. And I'm sure Nancy and others were laughing behind me.

Mrs. Dodds walked into the museum and got into a big vast empty room right beside the main area. She was kinda faster than me and I was rather shocked to find her being so fast in walking.

The room was quiet scary, I looked for Mrs. Dodds around. There stood my maths teacher glaring at me with her twinkling scary eyes. I was bit scary.

"You've become a trouble, Percy Jackson" she said with her scary voice.

I didn't get any idea to say something so I just stood staring at her though I was kinda scared.

"Aren't you?" she asked me.

"Y-Yes, ma, ma'am" I said, I knew my voice was trembling.

Guys! If you were in my place you would have ran away from her. You know what, I never had idea that I'm a half-blood, and her behaviour was quiet changed. Of course she was bad to me but now she is too worse to me.

"So, we need to stop it right Percy?" she said.

I was speechless, I couldn't say anything. But in a minute everything changed, my maths teacher had turned into something which was scary, her body had turned into a bat like creature, her fingers had turned into claws and her eyes had went too dark.

"Don't try to fool us, Percy" she hissed. "You're dead, you cannot stay alive" she cracked a devilish smile which made my hair stand up. it was the weirdest thing ever.

"Percy!" I heard a cry from the right beside the door, it was Mr. Brunner sitting on the wheel chair with a pen circled around by his fingers. "Here, take it"

I wondered when he threw the pen at me, I looked with a surprise in my eyes. 'Why would he give me a pen when I'm attacked by uh, something, bad creature?'

"There's no time, uncap the pen" she yelled at me as the scariest creature advanced to me to get me killed. My fingers ran around the pen and uncapped it. In a second, I found a pointy bronze sword in the place of the ballpoint pen.

It wasn't a wonder anymore because, I had already seen a weirdest thing.

"What you're doing?" I heard a yell by Mr. Brunner. "Use it"

Wait, I am not a swordsman I said myself. But there was no time left out to think but just to act. She fled to me with her murderous look which was about to make me drop the sword but I brought the courage up and I did one thing, I swung the sword at her with my eyes closed.

I heard a slash, I opened my eyes, and the creature's body was cut from her head to her legs. The dark solid body of her melted into water and in a minute she was turned into the sand. The sand was right next to my shoes.

I was alone, I looked at the door, and even Mr. Brunner wasn't there anymore. There was a normal looking pen in my hand, I thought I was just imagining, and even there was no sign of Mrs. Dodds.

I walked out the museum with a sweat trickling down my ear to the neck. There stood Nancy with her friends to welcome me out.

"I do hope Mrs. Kerr taught you a good lesson" she cracked a wicked smiled.

"Who?" I was surprised to hear the new word "Mrs. Kerr" isn't Mrs. Dodds who called me in? and who is this Mrs. Kerr?

"Huh" she shrugged and moved off with her friends.

Yes, even I was surprised to hear Mrs. Kerr, and you know what I was already in shock looking these entire things that I've never dreamt. Okay, stop talking listen to me now.

I found Grover sitting on the bench near the fountain murmuring something.

"Grover" I said.

He looked at me with his worried eyes. "What did Mrs. Kerr do to you?"

"What?" I asked. "Who is Mrs. Kerr?"

"Our maths teacher man" he said with a relief when he found I wasn't hurt.

"What?" I was shocked. "Isn't Mrs. Dodds our maths teacher?"

"Who?" Grover looked at me. "I've never heard of Mrs. Dodds. Who is she?"

Thunder boomed which made the girls shriek out, even Nancy.

When I moved my eyelids I found Mr. Brunner, reading a book with his head under the red umbrella which was attached to the wheel chair. I walked up to him leaving Grover behind.

"Excuse me sir" I said.

He looked quiet disturbed and said "Ah, that's my pen, Mr. Jackson, return it to me, I do hope you'll stop loosing your pens again and again and stop asking me for pens. You've got to be careful with your pens, see how useful they are in such times like this"

I returned back his pen, I knew what he meant and said like that because many students were around him talking something. The others would understand the sentence 'see how useful they are in such times like this' as pens are very useful during such trips but my brain said something other when I tried to believe what others had thought about.

"Um sir" I called him again as he was going to run his eyes on the lines. "Where is our teacher Mrs. Dodds?"

"Who?" he asked me giving me a concerned look. "There is no teacher called Mrs. Dodds, Percy. Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, sir" I said walking away from him.

Okay, now we gotta stop, you learnt how my first experience was with something that I hadn't at all imagined. I'll tell you more interesting episodes I had in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I've brought another chapter for you, which is presented by Grover Underwood. Hope you enjoy the story, thank you **

Hey welcome back, this is Percy Jackson, as you know already. Yeah, I know it was too scary, oh is it? You saw it in your dreams? Not cool. Oh come on, saying "I'm a half-blood" is cool but being half-blood is too dangerous. Okay, can you please let me talk? Thank you. Well, meet my best friend, Grover Underwood. Oh yeah, he is a satyr, a senior satyr. Now, he wants to talk with you about the stolen thing and about me. Grover, go on. I gotta go somewhere else. No, I'm not going to Underworld but somewhere else. Have nice time guys!

Ahem, hello there, I'm Grover Underwood, no you're wrong, not underworld, it's Underwood. Yeah, you got it correct. I'm gonna tell you the story now. What? Oh, you're asking about these things? These are called tins of course my favourite food. Okay, I'll do it afterwards, oh shit Percy! Alright then, listen, I make it only once got it, "Blah-blah-blah-blah" you hear it? Is it? Was it cool? Okay, stop clapping now, that's not great. Silence, can I begin now? Okay, thanks!

I'm satyr, the keeper, the protector of Half-bloods. As soon as I found something in Percy Jackson, yeah, the scent, I became closer to him. I walked behind him, bumped into him, so that I can talk with him saying "Hey, how's the day?" "How ya doing?" and such things. Okay, okay, I'll tell you how we both became friends but only if you shut your mouths, thank you.

First I was in the Camp half-blood when Mr. D and Chiron called me to them. I thought they would scold me for something because I had done something bad last time. No, I can't tell it, it's quiet heart breaking, sorry.

"So, Grover Underwood" Mr. D said sipping his wine. "You know why you have been called?"

"I-I don't know sir" I said.

"You're granted a quest, Grover" Chiron said.

I was kinda scared and was surprised too.

"You'd like to do that work Grover?" Mr. D asked me. "Think, make sure that you don't make the blunder mistake as you did last time" my face went pale when I heard him saying that. I felt guilty.

"Ah" Chiron said. "You're given another chance, Grover. Are you interested?"

"Y-Yes sir" I said looking at Chiron.

"Alright then" Mr. D said. "Your new work is…" he turned to Chiron and asked "Well, what is his work by the way? I forgot it"

"Okay, let me tell it then" Chiron said to Mr. D and turned to me "Grover, there's something wrong in the Olympus, something bad is going to happen and you can sense it"

I did say nothing but was staring at him politely.

"And we've smelt something special" he continued. "Something worth. I found it in Mortal's world, Yancy Academy. A boy seems to be ours, you've got to know more about him and you have to protect him from danger, if you find something more than I've, you call me, and I'll be there. Now, get ready to make your way for Yancy Academy"

"And" Mr. D cut. "You should be more careful with your work, and this is your second chance for your Search License. Do well. Not like the last time, Grover, not like the last time"

"Yes sir" I nodded.

"Now Grover" Chiron said. "I hope you'd do well" he smiled at me.

I walked off to get ready to make it to Yancy Academy.

I gave a last hug to other satyrs and met Chiron and Mr. D and walked off from them. First I climbed up the Half-blood hill and walked to the pine tree. I touched its stem softly and said "I'm sorry Thalia, it's my entire fault, I'm no good keeper, and I'm sure about it. Now, I'm going on a new job, wish me luck Thalia" I felt my hands clasping around the pine tree, a tear rolled off my cheek.

I walked out of the border line giving the camp half-blood a last glance. I made it to the Yancy Academy and everything was ready for me, Chiron had prepared for me everything the only one thing was to join the school. I didn't forget to get a pair of shoes, sticks to walk and fake legs.

The first day, I sensed a scent of a boy when he passed around me. I looked at the boy, he had black hair, dark green eyes. I just walked by him and said "Hi"

"Hey" he said back.

"I'm Grover" I introduced. "Grover Underwood"

"Percy Jackson" he said.

The hair stood on.

"Wanna be friends P-Percy?" I asked him staring deep into his eyes. The scent of him, I'm sure he is the one.

"Sure" he replied.

I sat with him in lunch time and began my friendly talk.

"Tell me about you and your family" I said keeping the walking sticks right beside me while sitting on the chair.

"Okay, I'm Percy, my mom's name is Sally Jackson, the nicest person to me, she lost her parents due to air crash when she was only 5 and was looked after from her uncle, but he didn't care her much, she had many ambitions to achieve her goal "to be a great novelist" but it never happened, she had to spend all her money on her uncle's health and my dad name is uh, I haven't seen him but I have a stepdad, Gabriel Ugliano, I call him smelly Gabe, because he stinks, he always plays poker game with his friends and tortures my mom, I really hate him and you know I want to…"

"Do you know more about your dad Percy?" I cut in when he began talking about his stepdad, I was sure it was a male god who is his godly parent.

He stared at me and I thought he would ask "Why do you want to know that?" but instead he said "I know nothing much about my dad, my mom says that he left her, I mean he went off a sail before I was born, and he never returned home. They weren't married at all" he said stirring the straw in the juice bottle. "I can just see a smile, a gentle smile, when I remember about my dad. And how about your family?"

I was concentrating on him and was shocked to hear the question I didn't get any idea to speak but I managed to say "I'm an orphan without mom, dad found me as a metal case child and admitted me here" I finished saying and sighed.

Another question came flying to me "What your dad is? And how come you lost your mom?"

"Blah blah" I made a sound though I tried not to. I make it when I'm anxious.

"How did you make that noise?" Percy was amused.

"Umm, somehow" I laughed.

"Okay, carry on" he said, placing his chin on his crossed fingers with his folded arm pressed against the table.

"My dad is uh, umm ,a farmer" I said. "My mom died in train crash"

"Oh sorry" he said.

"Hey what some of your favourite movies are?" I asked before he could open his mouth.

And he began saying about his favourite movies and the day was spent. Thank gods, we both were put in the same room, yeah, you're right, I can always be with him.

That night, I found Percy dead to the world, I slowly woke up making sure he was fast asleep. I prayed to Iris and created an Iris message.

"Um, uh Grover?" the view cleared and I found Chiron.

"Chiron" I said.

"Did you meet him?" he asked me.

"Yeah" I turned behind. "He's fast asleep"

"What's it Grover?" Percy said in half asleep. "What are you talking?"

"It's nothing, P-Percy, I'm just talking with uh I'm talking myself" I managed.

"Okay" he rolled on his bed, hiding his face into the pillow.

"I woke him up" I whispered turning towards Chiron.

"You search a good place to speak" he said.

I got up and looked at Percy, he was drooling something. I walked out slowly opening the door. The warden was on his rounds. I sneaked out as he melted in the dark. I walked like a stealthy cat and made it to the balcony, where it was quite alone. I sat myself on a small bench like thing.

The view was faded and cleared back again.

"Did you talk with him?"

"Yeah" I said. "It's a male god. He said he has mom called Sally, but his father is off a sail and has never returned."

"Ah" Chiron turned serious. "Did he say something about his dad?"

"No, he said he hasn't met him at all. The god left before he was born. But he says he can remember a thing, his dad's smile"

"Umm" Chiron said. "Something special is found in him, Grover"

"Yes sir" I agreed. "The scent of him proves he is a son of a major god"

"Know more about him Grover" Chiron said. "And, be his protector, you always be with him"

"Sure sir" I nodded.

"Call me when you find something" he said. "Ask about his past life, maybe we get some clues"

"Okay, sir" I said.

The view slowly faded away. I made it to the room making sure the warden wasn't there. I slowly got into my room, Percy was still drooling something. I lay on the bed wishing all would be good.

Okay, as Chiron said to ask about his past life, I did it and found that Percy has been facing many deadly situations from every school. I confirmed that he is in danger. I sensed that Zeus is angry with Percy, he is blaming on Poseidon for his list master bolt, and thinks Percy is the one who stole it. Hair stood on for a long while, when I rethought about it. The boomering thunder shook me off.

"Hey, what's it Grover?" Percy's fingers ran over my back.

I looked at him. 'He can't be' I said myself.

"Hey, you look dull" he said sitting right beside me in the class. "Any problem?"

"It's nothing" I smiled at him. "Home sick"

Our maths teacher Mrs. Dodds, what? Of course, I said that Mrs. Kerr is our maths teacher and Mrs. Dodds isn't, because I wished well for him. He's my best friend. Okay, whatever, you humans aren't like us. Shall I continue? Shall I? Oh, thanks then.

Mrs. Kerr or Mrs. Dodds or whatever, it's left up to you. She began her lessons on fractions, Yuck, I hate it.

"Percy dear, look straight"

"Percy honey, you've got to learn more"

These were her words, what? Oh, you know them, ah, did Percy tell you? Everything? Ok then cool.

She is a fury, she was always had laid her eye on him to confirm he is the one or not.

Things began getting worse. I sensed something bad in our maths teacher, her devilish look on Percy made me alert. The very next time when I was all alone, I Iris messaged Chiron about it and he said he'll be there.

Soon, he entered the Yancy Academy as Mr. Brunner as Latin teacher. Yes, of course he is Chiron! Oh, did Percy already tell you about it? No? Then what did he tell you? Oh, right, he told about Mr. Brunner.

We had requested the last Latin teacher about to have a long leave until everything was going to be right. Sorry, I can't tell you that.

Well, Mr. Brunner alias Chiron had sharp eyes than me and he sensed everything.

"The boy seems to be the one, Grover" he said when I had gone to chamber as a student with Latin assignments.

"Yeah sir, our maths teacher looks like to…." I didn't finish the sentence.

Mr. Brunner leaned back to his wheel chair and sighed. "We got to meet Percy's mother, child"

I nodded as if he was right.

We soon made a call to Sally Jackson, mother of Percy Jackson and informed her to meet us. Soon she drove to us. We had selected a place where nobody can come.

"Ms Sally Jackson" Chiron spoke. Okay, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Well, I need to talk with you about your son Percy"

"Sorry sir" Sally said. "I don't care if you're complaining about my son. I know what my son is. He's so special"

I felt so happy to find how good Percy's mom is.

"You're misunderstanding madam" Chi, sorry Mr. Brunner spoke. Sorry guys, I can't spell his name as Mr. Brunner, I'll say Chiron, and in sometimes I'll call him as Mr. Brunner, alright?

"We aren't complaining about your son" Chiron continued. "We need to talk something else. I'm Chiron, the activities director of Camp Half-blood…"

"The camp where Percy belongs, right?" Sally said.

Chiron nodded. "Do you know who is Percy's father? Sally"

"Yeah" Sally said. "I know him, he had told me when we loved each other. Percy's father is Poseidon, the sea god"

My mouth fell open when I heard it. The big threes shouldn't have half-bloods, and they had promised to River Styx about not to have half-bloods anymore. There was a dead silence. Chiron had kinda suspected that Percy was Poseidon's child .

"Um uh Sally" Chiron said. "Did you ever tell Percy that he is…."

"No" Sally said. "I never told him that he's a half-blood. Because, I never wanted to lose him."

"You've got to Sally Jackson" Chiron said. "Because since he is the son of big three, he should be kept alive, that means, mortal world isn't safe for him…"

"Camp Half-blood is the real home where Percy belongs" Sally continued him. "His father had told me about it, about everything"

"So he never let any secret from you?" Chiron asked her.

"Yeah, he met me at the beach, we loved each other. He told me that he is a Greek god and he also said that he can't stay with me longer."

Chiron regarded her for a while. "You see, thanks for telling about this. That's good to know that you have married Gabriel to keep Percy from danger through Gabriel's smell. But, Percy should be staying in the camp right now, he's 12"

"Sir" I spoke. "It's better to tell the news"

Chiron nodded and turned to Sally "Percy and his dad are under a blame that they've stolen the world's most power weapon the 'Lightning bolt' the master bolt of the Lord Zeus. So, Percy should be going to search for the bolt and get it back before Summer Solstice the time when the gods war against each other"

I can understand how bad she felt. "Do you think that my Percy can do this?"

"Sure" Chiron assured her. "He can, Grover's with him and I've come for Percy, soon we'll take him to the camp because he has to learn many things"

"Will my son be safe?"

"Yeah madam" I said. "Don't worry about Percy, we both are with him and he's the son of big three, he's a hero, a great hero"

A tear rolled off Sally's eye. I know how much she loves her son.

"Please" Sally said. "Tell him that he's a half-blood when in need. He'll be shocked to hear it now"

"As you wish, we keep our eyes open" Chiron said.

Sally Jackson returned as we both returned to the school as a teacher and a student.

But Percy had overheard when I was talking with Chiron about him one night. And he asked me about it which made me jump as if a bomb had blasted right beside me. I managed to lie and changed the subject.

The thing, the bad thing happened in the museum, made us too alert. Even many weird things began to happen with Percy. I became too close with Percy. When the exams were over and holidays began I told him that I'll take him to his house.

"Come on, I'm not a little kid" Percy laughed.

"Nah, you're my best friend, I gotta be with you" I said stepping into the bus with him. But something bad caught our eyes, three old women sitting on a long bench, who had dressed very anciently. Their movement made my hair to stand up. They were knitting some big socks, and were staring at Percy as if they were going to eat him. The middle one cut the yarn which sounded like uh, like evil. Percy's eyes widened. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bus which was ready to move out.

"What does this mean?" Percy asked me. "Any bad symptom?"

"Nah, worry not" I shook my head. I reminded him again that I was going to walk him home.

The bus stopped and we got down. I looked everywhere to make sure that no other danger was there to occur. I thought Percy was right beside me. But when I turned back to say something he wasn't there anymore.

Okay, time's up. I gotta go now. Mr. D is calling me to play pinochle with him. I hope you enjoyed the story. Bye, take care.

**Hey there! Thanks for reading. I hope you like the story. Please review and tell me how the story was. Thank you **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ****. I apologize if I had done a mistake in this and last chapters. I look forward to write well in next chapters. Hope you like my fanfics , thank you **

Percy here. Nice to meet you. Ouch, wait, what the hell happened to you? Yes? Yeah, of course I left Grover because I-I felt like to umm, I just wanted to be alone and my mind was just blank and uh never mind. No sorry, Annabeth isn't here, she's quiet busy in reading ancient Greek architect book and she's too involved in it.

Okay, okay, I've done a big mistake please forgive me. Shall I begin the story? You have to shut your mouths sometimes. But I still admit your noises make the monsters keep away, hahaha. Okay, I'll continue the story. Hey, thanks for being silent.

When we drop off the bus, Grover began gazing around. I was kinda feeling somewhat bad and thought about leaving the place. I rejected his offer and walked off even without saying something to him.

I walked down the streets with my fists pushed into the pant's pockets and a backpack shouldered. I wanted it to be normal, everything to be normal, why everything happens to me? I wondered. I don't want to be fighting with teachers who turn into monsters. I began feeling my head spinning and I began feeling that I'm no normal, something's with me, good or bad. The slashing of Mrs. Dodds, the old women, and especially overhearing Mr. Brunner and Grover, after all these things I began feeling different. Grover always looked suspicious and tends to stay with me. I asked him about their conversation on me several times but he used to tell something or change the subject. Though I was good with him outside I was too disappointed with him inside. I didn't feel like to go with him.

I saw an old apartment half a mile away. My heart was waiting to meet my mom. My legs were moving on the road themselves but my mind was flying somewhere else. I felt my body bumped into other and found that it was a lady.

"Sorry ma'am" I apologized.

"Percy!" she said.

"Mom!" I was surprised to see my mom.

"Percy, how are you?" she ruffled my hair with affection.

"Mom, I missed you so much" I said holding her hand.

"Even I too missed you, love" she said.

We both walked to our little old apartment. At the door I heard the scratchy voice of Smelly Gabe, with other men voices. I felt angry to beat him but my mom's glance made me off.

"Hey, Sally" Smelly Gabe said playing his old poker game. "Get me some wine"

"Wait, I'll get you some poison" I cursed under my breath.

"Minutes dear" Sally walked to the refrigerator and brought out a wine bottle.

Gabe's eyes turned to me. "Ah, genius boy have come home. Take out your purse and give me the cash now"

"I don't have any money" I said.

"Oh Gabe" mom said gently. "He doesn't have bucks, don't ask him"

"Whatever sonny" Gabe said to me. "Listen to me, you've got to do what I say, got it?"

I wanted to bash him at his face but I nodded and made it to my old small room.

Here I am, the beautiful room of mine, though it was small it was beautiful because it was arranged by mom's hands. I laid my body on the soft bed and closed my eyes for a bit of relaxation. My mind wasn't relaxed at all. All that I could see was the devilish teacher Mrs. Dodds. I was feeling like someone was stabbing my whole body.

"Percy" I heard mom's voice and felt her warm and soft fingers running on my forehead. I opened eyes.

"Get ready soon honey" she smiled. "We're going somewhere"

"Where?" I asked her getting up.

"Somewhere" she said walking to the wardrobe. "Some days to live"

"Oh" I said walking up to her.

"We've got to talk much, Percy" she said taking off my dresses from the wardrobe and filled it in an air bag. "Here" she said handing me over a T shirt and jeans pant "Wear this and get ready"

She walked out giving me a gentle kiss on my cheek. I put on the dress and was ready to move out. When I opened the room's door I found the absence of Gabe and his friends leaving the mess behind but I found someone standing next to mom near the door talking. I walked to them and gasped. It was Grover.

He stared at me when he heard my foot steps. "Percy, why did you leave me there? I searched everywhere"

"Sorry, I shouldn't ha…" the thunder boomed.

"Sally" he turned to my mom. "Is everything is ready?"

"Yeah, Grover" she said.

"Wait" I said. "Do you know each other?"

"Sorta" Grover said. Again the thunder thundered. "We're too late. Come on, let's make it to the Camp"

"Which camp?" I was amused.

"The summer camp" mom said.

"Mom" I was annoyed. "Let me spend my times with you, I don't want to go to any summer camps"

"Please Percy" she said. "It's for your good"

"What good is there in going…"

"Man" Grover cut in. "You heard her right? It's for your good"

"Your dad always wanted you to be in that camp, Percy" mom said.

"It's crazy" I said. "He never has visited me and now he wants me to be in a damned camp"

"Percy" Grover said. "Don't say that. We're running late, come on let's move. We need to take Percy before anything wrong happens"

We ran down the stairs and got into Gabe's car. The sun was already had set by the time.

"Um, uh" I said uncomfortably while mom was tucking the key to start engine. "Where's Gabe? And why Gabe's car is here?"

"He's somewhere else" mom said casting her eyes on the road. "Fasten your seat belts"

Grover was sitting right beside mom and mom took the wheel where as I was sitting on the road. The wheels were running on the road to Long Islands.

The thundering began without the lightning and it started to rain.

"What's going on?" I asked them both.

"We need to reach soon" mom said driving the car.

Grover turned back to me. "Man, you're a half-blood"

"A what?" I was shocked. I heard many saying Man, you're a mad, an insane but this adjective was quiet different.

"Demigod" he said.

"What the hell does these Demigod and Half-blood mean?"

He slapped his face with his hand and said "You're not a complete man, or a god. You're a half-blood. That means you're half god and half human"

"Are you kidding?" I asked him.

"He's right, Percy. You're a half-blood, you're a son of a Greek god" mom said with her eyes fixed on the road.

"Mom? I am your son not a Greek god's son"

"You're dad is a Greek god, Percy" Grover said.

"Agh" I yelled at him. "Greek gods are just a legend"

"Absolutely wrong" Grover said. "They're 'alive'. All the Greek gods are alive and they have children from mortals"

"Then why didn't you tell me about it?" I looked at my mom who was driving the car.

"She had to Percy"

"Okay, then. Who's my dad?"

"I don't know" Grover said.

"Mom?" I asked my mom.

"Let her drive, Percy" Grover said. "We need to reach the Camp Half-blood soon"

"What the" I said. "Why should I stay there?"

"Because that is the real home of you, where you truly belong" Grover said.

"My real home is in our little apartment" I said.

"Man, you need to learn" Grover said. "Camp Half-blood is the place where the half-bloods belong, that is the safest place in the world for half-bloods like you"

My eyes caught something which I hadn't believed at all.

"Grover what are you wearing?" I shrieked out.

He looked down and said "Nothing"

"Oh my god" I exclaimed. "Is it a nightmare? You don't have legs!"

"I have" he said.

"Are you a donkey?"

"No, heck!" he said.

"A goat?" I guessed.

"Yeah"

"WHAT?" I freaked out. "IS GROVER A GOAT? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? I CAN'T BELIEVE. ALL THESE DAYS I WAS BEFRIENDED WITH A GOAT MAN?"

"Percy" mom said. "He's a satyr"

"But satyrs are not alive"

"Percy, do I look like a ghost to you? I 'am' alive. Satyrs, Naiads, Nymphs, Centaurs, Furies all are alive with the Greek gods"

Then we heard large footsteps shaking the ground behind us. I twirled back. I found a something like a big statue following roars, a muscular thing with pointy horns.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Oh shit" my said. "Engine's off"

"Oh gods!" Grover murmured. "Come on, get off the car and run"

We opened the doors and hopped out grabbing my bag.

I stood staring at the thing. Grover grabbed my hand and ran saying "Man, he's not Cinderella to watch him coming, we need to save our lives"

"Percy" mom said. "Come on, run, we need to reach the Camp soon"

We ran as Grover directed us.

"Percy" mom said on the way running. "Take care, my love"

"What the hell are you telling mom?" I asked her.

"Aren't you coming with me? Don't say no, mom, please"

"I can't come Percy" mom said. "Mortals are not allowed. Only you can go there"

"WHAT?" I shrieked out. Suddenly we heard a roar and the shaking large foot steps neared us.

"Oh no! He sensed us" Grover said looking behind.

"Who?" I asked him.

"The Mino- " Grover stopped. "Our enemy"

"Now" mom said. "Run cunningly, he can't come after you, and run swiftly"

"But mom" I said. "What about you?"

"First think about you" she said.

Suddenly while running Grover's hoof hit a big rock and he fell down screaming "Ow"

"Grover!" I shouted. We ran back to him and helped him to get up. The blood spilled out of his forehead as a river and his hoof was hurt too.

"Oh no, he's hurt" mom said.

"I can't walk, anymore"

"Grover please" I said.

"I'm gonna die" he moaned.

"SHUT UP" I shouted at him, carrying him off.

The footsteps were too closer to us.

"Percy!" mom pushed me with all strength. I fell further and looked behind.

The Minotaur, yeah the Minotaur was the one who tried to kill us had snatched my mom by her neck.

"MOM" I screamed.

"P-Perc-cy, ru-n" she told with my much difficult kicking the air.

"NOT WITHOUT YOU" I screamed at her. "HEY, FOOL, LEAVE MY MOM!" I shouted at the creature.

He folded his hands which made mom breath hardly. She was trying to escape but she couldn't. "Rr-un" she said. I looked at Grover, he was rolling over the ground with pain.

"HEY, LEAVE MY MOM ALONE" I yelled at the Minotaur.

He again folded which pressed my mom and with a flash of light mom disappeared into his hand. My mom vanished, my mom was gone.

"NO" I shouted. The rage, fear, angry was stirring in my stomach. "RASCAL"

The Minotaur looked at me and advanced to us. I jumped and rolled away. He tried to hit Grover, but I jumped on his back and climbed his head and began pulling his horn, I twisted and turned but I couldn't break his horn. He shook his head and I went flying away from him. I fell on the ground. Grover was still moaning and was unaware of everything. The Minotaur advanced to me. I wasn't sure what to do. I saw a big rock and lifted it up high as he caught my waist around with his hands. My hands were trembling as I was carrying the heavy rock. I hit, hit, and hit, the Minotaur with it at his head. He roared. I didn't stop, I hit at his face, his head a fifty times, my skin was rubbed off and the blood trickled down from my body. The blood spilled out of The Minotaur's head, and the horn shook off and made it to the ground. The Minotaur roared with pain, he touched his head with his both hands and I fell off. I took the horn and began whipping him with it. He melted into sands and joined with the air. The Minotaur was gone as well as my mom too. Grover was groaning with pain. I walked up to him, I didn't want to loose my friend as I lost my mom. I got him up, and shouldered his arm around my shoulder and walked slowly. I walked slowly with Grover to the Farmhouse whose lights were glowing yellow through the rain near the valley.

I reached the border and collapsed reaching the Farm house, there was nobody around to catch us both. I felt my eyelids getting heavy with tired and pain, I fell unconscious.

So, this was the story "How I reached the Camp Half-blood". Phew, this was hard to me, losing mom. And this was too shocking, I had never expecting all these. Gods!

Okay, bye, I gotta go sleep, good night. Annabeth tells you the next part story. Have nice time guys! Bye, take care.

**How was the story? Good? I want to know how it is. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review, my story is depended on your reviews!**

** Thank you!**


End file.
